1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for fusing and staking a haptic to an intraocular lens optic, and more particularly, pertains to a computer controlled YAG laser beam applied to an optic and haptic at a laser work station or switched to a plurality of independent work stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods of staking a haptic to an optic include a hot needle staking process whereby a heated needle pierces the surface of an optic, where the haptic enters the optic, to produce a small inverted cone shaped wound of about 0.006" diameter and about 0.010" deep to secure the haptic with a single point stake. This produces a blemish on an otherwise perfect surface. The staking hole blemish also provides another irregular surface where undesired bacteria, fungi and debris may be contained. In addition to the problems resulting from the blemish created by the hot piercing needle, loop rotation is another shortcoming of the haptic staking process. Loop rotation occurs as a result of the hot piercing needle striking the haptic not on a tangential point, but to either side of the tangential point, causing the haptic to rotate in the optic hole prior to completion of the melting process, thus causing the haptic to be misaligned with respect to the general plane of the lens optic.
Another problem with heat staking processes is that the heat staking process offers only single point securement of the haptic and optic, leaving an interface gap between the haptic and the optic hole in which the haptic secures, where fungi, bacteria or debris can lodge.
Hot needle staking requires a high degree of skill and, the integrity and quality of prior art devices are subject to the proficiency level of the operator.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a computer assisted non-contact YAG laser staking system for fusing of a haptic to a lens optic.